Who is Owen Cauldwell?
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of drabbles regarding Owen Cauldwell for Fire the Canon's Character of the Week Drabble Competition at HPFC forum.
1. Chapter 1

**Who is Owen Cauldwell?**

**Pairing: **Owen Cauldwell/Rose Zeller

**Word Count: **183

**Prompt: **Involve you character in a romantic relationship

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Note:** Just so you know, Owen Cauldwell was a Hufflepuff sorted in 1994 (Harry's 4th year). That's all that's known about him. Also, Rose Zeller was a Hufflepuff sorted a year later than Owen.

* * *

Owen might be a Hufflepuff, but he wasn't what one would call a traditional Hufflepuff. He was nowhere near as mean and disloyal as Zacharias Smith. In fact, Owen hated Zacharias. He thought the older wizard was a disgrace to the Hufflepuff house. So although he believed in loyalty and hard work, it wasn't Owen's dream to fall in love and raise a family. He wanted to make something of his life. He wanted to bring pride to the Cauldwell name. Some people might say that should have made him a Slytherin, what with all of that ambition.

So imagine his surprise when he found his mind and heart completely occupied by one Rose Zeller, a Hufflepuff a year younger than him. She was all he could think about. She had beautiful chestnut hair that fell to her chin and curled just right, smoky grey eyes, a pert nose, and a perfect mouth.

He still remembers his ultimate humiliation when he stuttered while asking her to attend Hogsmeade weekend with him. Thankfully, she said 'yes.'

And as they say, the rest is history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: **169

**Prompt: **Involve you character in a platonic/familial relationship

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Owen was what one might consider a papa's boy. His mother, a muggle, hadn't been able to handle having a wizard child, despite knowing she was marrying a wizard and there would be a good chance of her child inheriting his father's magic.

At the first sign of accidental magic she left, and she never looked back.

Due to this, Gerald Cauldwell overcompensated; he never wanted his son to go without or wonder about his father's love. He bought the best of everything for Owen. He spent nights and weekends curled up with his son, reading bedtime stories or playing with toys. He made sure Owen knew he never had to be afraid to talk to his dad, that his dad's love was unconditional.

And when Owen finally went to Hogwarts, he was a well-adjusted and kind boy, so much so that he ended up in Hufflepuff.

And when he fell in love with Rose Zeller, Owen hoped to one day be the kind of father his dad was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count: **147

**Prompt: **Must involve Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley in some way

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Owen's first date with Rose was during Hogsmeade weekend. It was pretty clichéd if he was perfectly honest. He took her to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop for lunch.

Although Owen didn't feel completely comfortable there, Rose seemed to adore the place. When she reached over to grasp his hand as they sat across from each other, and Owen looked into her eyes, he thought it was all worth it, especially with the way she smiled and how her eyes lit up in happiness. He always wanted to make her smile like that.

Afterwards, he took her to Honeydukes, and bought her favorite for her, a bag of Charm Choc.

They walked around for the rest of the day and when he took her back to Hogwarts, she pecked his lips chastely. Owen thought he had died and gone to Heaven. He couldn't wait for their next date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count: **182

**Prompt: **Must be written in first person

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Like most of the school, I mourned Cedric's death. I had only known him for a year, and I never even really interacted with him, but I knew he was the epitome of Hufflepuff house. He was loyal, hardworking, and kind. He looked after all of us and protected us the best way he knew how.

I stared mournfully at my hands as Professor Sprout talked about Cedric. I looked over at Potter, and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I had overheard some older Hufflepuffs whispering about how Potter was the reason Cedric died, just so he could win the tournament. But looking at Potter, I knew that was a lie. He was as eaten up on the inside as the rest of us.

After the service, some sixth year Hufflepuffs approached Potter, I wanted to intervene, knowing their words would be filled with venom, but I was only a first year. I knew there wasn't much that I'd be able to do.

I shook my head at the sight of them. Cedric would have been so disappointed in them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Count: **144

**Prompt: **Must use the given prompt (parallel)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Owen wondered if there was any such thing as a parallel universe. If magic was real, why couldn't multiple universes be real as well? It made sense if one took the time and thought about it.

He wondered if his mother stayed in a parallel universe. Was he maybe a muggle? Maybe he was a pureblood. Maybe he was a Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. Maybe his mother stayed and his father was the one who left.

Owen didn't know if any of that was true. He couldn't help but wonder, though. The more he thought about it, and the more he wished his mother had stayed, he realized he was the way he was because of the choices everyone in his life, including himself, made. And frankly, he liked who he was. He learned to accept his life and the circumstances that shaped it.


End file.
